Photographic Memories
by KitKatssie
Summary: Alfred goes to visit Arthur one day,only he's not home! Bored and alone in his secretive friend's home, he naturally does some snooping! He soon finds an old photo album that has..magazine clippings? Isn't that Arthur's brother? And who's that little girl
1. Chapter 1

Photographic Memories...

**Summary: Alfred goes to visit Arthur one day...only he's not home! Bored and alone in his secretive friend's home, he naturally does some snooping! He soon finds an old photo album that has...magazine clippings? Isn't that Arthur's brother? And who's that little girl?**

**Pairings:USUK(friendship) FrUK (Dating) ScotEng (Familial)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, certain countries would exist! ****

**Warnings: A bit of cross-dressing...(which you'll soon see is something I like to play with a lot), Nosy!America, Embaressed!Arthur Nicebutslightlyruse!Scotland, and FRANCE. Human!AU.**

**A/N:...Another little oneshot...I'm sorry,T^T, but I'm stuck on WtFIHE and WAotD...and one-shots help get the creativity flowing...this was inspired by a picture on zerochan, the link is at the bottom...on with the show!**

***#**#**#**#***

"Arthur, have no fear! For the hero that is me is here to save you from boredom!" Yelled Alfred as he brust through the front door of his best-friend's small one floor home. Alfred looked around a bit worriedly when he didn't hear a familiar English accent bitching him out for barging in and not knocking. Soon enough, Alfred spotted a small note tacked to the wall beside the door, it read

"Alfred, you insufferable git, if your reading this, you've broken into my house (Again). I'm currently

out doing some grocery shopping, my brother's are going to stay for a few day sand I need to stock

up on food. Please, do me a favor and leave RIGHT NOW. I simply Cannot have you mucking around

my home while I'm not there, especially not today. If I see this not had been read, I'll call you later, but

please, leave.

Your friend, Arthur

Alfred stared at the note for a minute after he finished reading it, before crumpling it up and sticking it into the pocket of his bomber jacket. Artie wasn't home, this was the perfect oppurtunity to snoop! Smirking to himself, he quickly made his way to Arthurs bedroom. When he reached the entrance to Arthur's room, he immediatley went in and headed straight for the closet. Arthur always told him to stay away from there, so he MUST be hiding something wicked cool! As Alfred rifled through his friends clothes ("sweater, sweater vest, slacks, polo, slacks, dress shirt, sweater vest, sweater vest...and oh look, another sweater vest!") he soon came upon an old box, with the word 'PHOTO'S' in Arthur's neat, slightly blocky handwriting. Alfred grinned, _"Jackpot!" _he thought excitedly. He opened the box up, and a bit of dust flew in face. Coughing a bit, he reached in and pulled out a large photo album. He opened it up and saw that it was a bunch of pictures of a young Arthur and his brothers. Alfred grinned, Artie had been such a cute baby! After cooing over all the pictures of a toddler Arthur (who's face was admittedly a bit effeminate as a child) He turned to a new section of the thick album. This one seemed to be mostly...magazine clippings? wasn't that tall red-head Arthurs brother? And who was the cute little girl in his lap? Did Arthur have a sister?

As Alfred stared at the picture's, confused, he failed to notice the sets of heavy footsteps coming towards him, until a hand clapped onto his shoulder. Alfred startled and jumped around to see who was behind him. He stared into the dark green eyes of Arthur's second oldest brother*, Iain. Alfred grinned widley and threw his arms in the air,

"Ian!" he yelled cheerfully,

"It's IAIN ye ninny!, wot do ye got in yer 'and there?"

Alfred looked down at the album that he was still holding in his hands, and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Ian, what's up with this picture, I didn't know you guys had a sister!"

Alfred thrust the book into Iain's face before he could grumble about how he was pronouncing his name. Iain looked at the photo, and soon began grinning maniacally and cackling. He turned to his other brothers, Ewan* and Seamus*, showing them the picture in question. Seamus smirked widely when he saw it and Ewan chuckled quietly into his hand. Iain, turned back to Alfred, smirk still on his face and said,

"Ye mean to tell me tha' Artie never told you tha'-"

He was cut off abruptly when Arthur marched into the room, with Francis following close behind

"Oh, _Mon amour_, your brother's will not care if I am 'ere to! I am good friends with Iain!"

"Damnit you bloody frog, I said no. you can't stay over when my brother's are here and that's final!...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

Yelled Arthur when he saw not only his brothers, but Alfred to in his room holding...oh no. Arthur blanched when he noticed the album they were looking at.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT? GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Arthur screeched as he lunged for the book. Iain grinned and held it high above his head, where his much shorter brother couldn't hope to reach it.

"Ewan, Seamus hold 'im doon. I think it's time we told Alfie and Francy-pants about Arthurs lit'l secret."

The two brother's grinned to each other and grabbed Arhtur's arms, before covering his mouth up so he couldn't interrupt. Iain chuckled evilly before continuing,

"Ye see, when Artie was a wee'un 'e looked very much like a lass. So much in fact, tha' he got a job as a model...a FEMALE model! This is jus' one of th' man pictures tha' were featured in magazines. This is 'is first shoot, so I had teh be ther to calm 'im doon"

The two non related males in the room froze for a moment, staring at the the picture. In said picture, Arthur had on red glasses and a long blonde wig that was tied up in twin-tails with big black bows. On his head, sat a small cap with a cross on it, and he was wearing an old fashioned blue dress with an apron that had little designs on the pockets*. He was sitting on Iain's lap, a cup of tea raised to his was holding an umbrella with a cloud design behind Arthur, and playing with a lock of golden hair. Alfred slowly looked up at the still grinning Iain, then turned his head to Arthur, who was blushing furiously and muttering curses behind his brother's hand. That's when Alfred lost it, he began laughing until his sides ached and tears ran down his face. Ewan and Seamus let go of their brother and allowed themselves to laugh along with Alfred and Iain. Francis continued to look through the book, finding all the different pictures of a young Arthur in drag. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Francis spun around to look at his fuming lover. When Arthur noticed Francis staring at him intently, he turned to him and asked from between clenched teeth

"What the bloody hell are you looking at Frog?"

Francis began to pout, and pulled his boyfriend into his chest, nuzzling the top of his head,

he whined,

"Oh, _ lapin, _you said you'd never pose for anyone but _moi_! How could you do it while CROSS-DRESSING for some stranger?"

Everyone in the room froze. Arthur's face whent from white, to pink, to crimson in the span of a few seconds. Arthur whacked his boyfriend over the head, and yelled

"BLOODY FROG!"

Arthur stormed out of the room, Francis following closely behind him, whining about getting Arthur into a dress. As their voices died away, America turned to the brothers,who were leaning against each other on the floor, panting from laughing to much..

"So" he said, still snickering "Why'd Artie stop *snicker* modeling?"

Iain smirked and said

"Two reason's actually. Puberty an' becuz th' frog would never shut up aboot this adorable lit'l lass he had seen in magazines. Artie was jealous...of 'imself."

Alfred just laughed even harder.

***#**#**#**#***

**TFF:...Yeah, feel free to kill me...I'm sorry T^T, not only am I writing oneshots when I have two stories to work on, but all I can give you is this piece of crap...sorry...anyway, the next chapters of WtFIHE and WAotD should be up...by November...*dodges heavy objects and rotten fruit* TTATT I'm a bad author! I hope you liked it, please review, fave, or anything...I don't even care if you it takes to make you feel better about yourself *shrugs***

**Edit: had to repost this. I forgot to add the link to the pic. here it is**

**http:/ www. zerochan. net/72 4179 (remove spaces)**

**Edit 2: I fixed a few of the mistakes in here. Honestly, I'm half dead right now, so if I missed any (and I probably did, and they're probably glaringly obvious too) please tell me.**

**here are the things I forgot to put notes about**

**Iain-Scotland**

**Seamus-Ireland**

**Ewan-Wales**

***Second oldest brother- It's my personal opinion that Ireland is the oldest, the ages if the UK brothers goes like this for me,**

**Ireland (Seamus)- Oldest (33)**

**Scotland (Iain)- 2nd oldest (30)**

**Wales (Ewan)- 3rd oldest (22)**

**England (Arthur)- 4th oldest (19)**

**N. Ireland (Ethan)- 5th oldest (14)**

**Sealand (Peter)- Youngest. (11)**

**Another thing in my stories, when I do human AU's, the ages are the numbers listed above, I have a whole timeline worked out for the Kirklands and I don't plan on changing it.**

***And yes, the outfit Arthur's wearing in the picture IS the outfit his female self wears (Look at the link to see the picture)**

**Final note- There's a poll on my profile! I'd love you all if you would vote on it! I need that information before my current chapter stories ave twelve chapter's. Thank you and again, I'm sorry! I'm working on my stories now!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl


End file.
